


Coronation Day

by UnluckyAlis, Zir Ghostly (Andie_ZIR)



Series: Souls and Ectoplasm [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Soul Eater
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Zone Coronation Day, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAlis/pseuds/UnluckyAlis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Zir%20Ghostly
Summary: Rylie is worried about the future, Kid brings her back to the present.





	Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Esperanto translations at the end!
> 
> Also, the story has a blog you can follow now! https://souls-and-ectoplasm.tumblr.com/

**Coronation Day**

_A sound soul_  
_Dwells within a sound mind  
_ _And sound body._

_There are many types of souls in this world._

_Human souls, witch souls, shinigami souls._

_Kishin Eggs._

_But not every soul makes it to where they need to go. Souls taken from the bodies of their hosts before their time is up run the risk of turning into ghosts if something isn't done quick enough. Beings filled with the Madness of Obsession that do one thing—whatever their obsession tells them to do._

_Their soul becomes a ghost soul._

_It's the job of the Shinigami and the Ghost Zone's Royal Family to make sure those souls get to the Ghost Zone before they do any harm._

_And the royal family always needs a head._

* * *

The new castle for the royal family was bustling with activity. The clearly symmetrical building was floating on a large island with a garden full of flowers from the Human World that shouldn't be able to grow together, but were simply because Rylie wished it of her new lair.

Flowers like China aster, cosmos, coneflower, Italian aster, and pansies grew in what was clearly the spring section of the garden. In the summer section of the garden were lavenders, sweet peas, lilies of the Nile, foxgloves, morning glories, petunias, and hydrangeas. Then there was the winter section. Monkshood, cyclamen, crocus, and waxflower were in full bloom. In the fourth section, which seemed to be another spring section, there were bellflowers, catmint, wild indigos, wild hyacinths, geraniums, lilacs, and wisteria.

In the middle of the garden was a simple bench, Queen of Night tulips and bat orchids growing under it. On either side was a single white rose, surrounded by a type of dahlia called Camano Phantom.

The castle itself was large, five or more stories tall and the length of at least two American football fields. The outside was a stark white with pale green window frames. The shingles on the roof were pitch black. The front door was large and intimidating, with the Royal Family's symbol painted on it in white—the same emblem Danny wore on his suit in ghost form.

Muffled voices could be heard from behind the large, heavy doors. The voices were indistinguishable from each other due to the thick walls.

Kid took a moment to admire the castle's outer facade as he approached on his skateboard. Out of everyone he knew, of course Rylie, _his_ Rylie, would give architecture such order. He approved. For the most part, at least. The royal emblem, being asymmetrical, was a little distasteful in his opinion, but he understood why it was there.

Maybe he could convince Rylie to change the doors, just slightly. Move the crest over to the right door, add another on the left that was a mirror image. _Then_ it would be perfect.

" _Woaaaaah_." Patty gasped in awe. She was in her weapon form, since they all couldn't fit on the skateboard as humans. " _It's_ huge _!_ " she exclaimed.

" _I don't know_. _It could probably be bigger,_ " Liz said. She was trying to be casual, but her voice wavered and she trembled in Kid's hand.

Glancing down, Kid could see Liz's reflection on the barrel of the gun. She was hugging herself, canting her head as she muffled her whines and sniffles.

" _We probably won't see a lot of ghosts, right? I mean, Rylie's human too, so there'll be humans there, right? We could always just go home, it's not like your girlfriend's coronation is really_ that _important._ " Liz paused. " _Right_?"

"Even if Rylie and I weren't dating, she's my closest friend, of course this is important. And if we weren't friends, I'd be here representing my esteemed father. And if I wasn't a Shinigami," Kid frowned at the thought, "then I would come simply to admire this amazing architecture!"

Liz moaned miserably. " _Right_."

Kid angled the skateboard down, descending towards the front stairs. The jets powered down when they reached the foot of the stairs, wheels moving back to their normal position. They dropped, Kid landing with perfect balance. The skateboard dematerialized beneath his feet and he started up the stairs

Without warning, the doors opened with a loud groan, swinging outward.

" _Okay, that's freaky. Can we go home now, please?_ " Liz said. She went largely ignored.

The inside of the castle was just as grand as the outside. Towards the back of the front hall were two curving staircases, going in opposite directions. On the wall of the second floor was a picture of Danny, Sam, and a baby Rylie. Danny was wearing his normal, kingly outfit, the Crown of Fire atop his head and the Ring of Rage on his left hand. He held Rylie, who was wrapped in black, and was looking down at her. She had made some sort of noise right as the camera went off and drawn his attention. Sam was chuckling in the picture, also looking down at her daughter.

Halfway down the hall stood Rylie. She wore a long, black dress with a white belt around her waist, held by a glowing green amulet. There were long slits along the upper arm of the sleeves, exposing her freckled skin. Green embroidery, darker than the amulet, decorated the edges of the slits. She seemed taller—most likely wearing heels—and her black hair was done up with two braids. She wore light makeup on her face, done by her mother, and she had ghostly pearl earrings on.

She was talking with a green-skinned ghostly aide with blue eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. In the aide's hands was a black cloak with a hood.

"My queen!" she said, frowning. "You cannot just _ignore_ traditions!"

"I don't want to ignore the traditions, I just don't understand _why_ I need a _cloak_." She groaned, shaking her head. "Just… Give me the cloak, Brava. I'll wear it."

Brava helped Rylie put the cloak on, draping it over Rylie's shoulders and smoothing out the folds while Rylie tied it off. It was only then, once the cloak was tied and settled, that they finally noticed Kid was there.

Rylie saw him and smiled. Brava, however, only noticed the fact that he had guns.

She froze. Guns could only mean he was here to hurt the queen, which she could not allow. Using her light connection to the lair, she called upon her Majesty's private guard.

In an instant, skeleton ghosts—similar to those Pariah Dark once controlled—burst into the hall and a portal tore itself open in the middle of the room, Wulf stepping out with a threatening look on his face. He wore a brand new hoodie instead of the old worn one he used to wear. This one bore the royal emblem.

" _Ghosts!_ " Liz shrieked, shaking in Kid's hand. He tightened his grip to keep her steady while she continued to panic. " _Kid, let's get out of here, I don't care how special today is!_ "

Kid shook his head. "That would be rude, Liz. But it looks like these ghosts don't know a Shinigami when they see one."

"Haltu!" Wulf called out, green eyes narrowed in recognition. "Ili ne estas ĉi tie por malutili la reĝinon!"

"Hold your fire!" Rylie called out at the same time, her voice holding a tinge of authority that it usually lacked. "And stand down. There is no need to be alarmed. I'm sorry about this, Kid, they aren't really… used… to this yet. They still freak out over Fletcher."

"The doors opening on their own was unexpected, Liz and Patty didn't have time to transform," Kid explained. He decided to pretend seeing Rylie in her dress hadn't distracted him long enough that he forgot to tell Liz and Patty they _could_ transform back.

But now that the moment had been broken, he said, "Liz. Patty."

" _Right!_ " Patty cheered happily. She started glowing his hand.

Kid let go of the sisters and stepped back so they could change. Patty pulsed with a pink light and appeared as her normal self a second later, but Liz dropped to the floor with a clatter, still in her gun form.

"Liz," Kid said lowly.

" _I'm fine like this, thanks, you can just carry me around all day,_ " Liz said.

"But sis, how're you gonna eat and celebrate?" Patty asked, cocking her head to the side. "It's a party!"

Kid took a deep breath, eyebrow twitching, as he tried to hold in his ire. He really tried, honestly.

"How am I supposed to carry around one gun all day! What would I do, would I carry you with two hands? That would look ridiculous! Look at Patty, she doesn't have any problem with being her human form here. You already ruined what could have been a perfectly symmetrical entrance!" he shouted.

Rylie chuckled. Leave it to Liz to start something like this. She walked towards her friend, her heels clacking on the floor.

"My queen—" Brava started.

"Liz," Rylie said murmured, cutting Brava off. "This is one of the few times where the ghosts have a truce—the other time is Christmas and I think you'd actually enjoy that party—no one here is going to hurt you. And if it's mainly the skeleton ghosts, just say the word and I can wave them off. They're just here for me—they're a part of my private guard.

"I give you my word, no one here is going to try and do anything. And if you want humans to hang around with, my mom, my aunts, and my uncle Tucker should be around here somewhere." Rylie gave Liz a smile, holding out her hand.

Liz looked from the ghosts to Rylie's hand. She knew Rylie was worth her trust, the girl was _Kid's_ girlfriend for crying out loud. Kid wouldn't date just anyone. Not to mention, she was part ghost, and Liz always thought she was okay.

Sparing one last glance at the creepy, skeletal ghosts with their pointy swords and eerie, gaping eyes, Liz transformed and took Rylie's hand.

"Thanks," she said as she stood, trying to quell her embarrassment. It pained her sometimes that Patty didn't get so scared so easily. "I guess they're… not that bad."

"You should get used to them," Kid said. There was a hint of smugness in his tone. "If you're going to be my Death Weapon, you're going to see a lot more ghosts than this."

Liz did her best to contain her self-pity.

"Not all ghosts are bad, either. You'll probably be meeting a lot of allies of the throne, friends my… dad… made when he was my age," Rylie said, trying to smile.

"Kiel mi!" Wulf said with a fanged grin, his tail wagging happily.

Rylie waved off the guards, who disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Remind me to bring you to the Christmas Truce party, Liz."

"Don't hold it against me if I don't," Liz said, edging away from a lingering wisp of smoke. One party attended by hundreds of ghosts was good enough for her, thank you very much. She could go without another one.

"So, uh, welcome to the new royal castle," Rylie said with a nervous smile. "There's still a lot to be done, but it's something. And thanks for coming."

"Of course." Kid let his gaze wander. Brava was gone now. She probably left with the soldiers, although Kid didn't see her go. Wulf was the only one who stayed.

"Will you be staying after the coronation? Or will you be coming back to the school?" Kid asked. The "with me" went unspoken.

"Of course I'm coming back to the school," Rylie said softly. "Just because I'm getting crowned doesn't mean I'm just going to drop everything. I'd never just _leave_." She gave Kid one of her warm smiles. "Plus… The Ancients' Council says I need to finish my education, so I'd have to go somewhere anyways."

"Rylie?" Patty chimed in, looking at the halfa. "What's the Ancients' Council?"

"A bunch of really old ghosts who basically decide who's gonna rule and what they can and can't do," a female voice said, a white-haired ghost woman floating in. "Really strict on following traditions, too."

"Kid, Liz, Patty, meet my aunt, Danielle," Rylie said with a smile.

Danielle's aging had finally stabilized a few years ago, and she was all caught up to her brother's age. Looking just like a female version of Danny, she wore a blue chiffon dress and black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun and she had a smile on her face.

A few paces behind Danielle, walking rather than floating, was a slightly taller woman with the same black hair and striking purple eyes as Rylie. She wore a gothic sheath dress with a high neck, made from layers of black and purple lace featuring roses and skulls.

"And Queen Samantha," Kid added, bowing slightly to Sam.

Sam grimaced, but not because of her dreaded first name. "After today, it's just Sam. Normally, a former queen is called a dowager queen, but that's for a king's widow. My husband isn't with us, but he isn't dead either."

Kid nodded, but all his attention was on Rylie. She wasn't looking at Sam, her hands clenched in her cloak. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the picture on the second floor of her and her parents.

Kid took a step toward her, then paused, sparing a glance at the other people in the room. For the most part, he liked to be reserved in public. It helped him put on a good, strong image as the future Lord of Death. This included his relationship with Rylie.

It was a known fact around the academy that they were dating, but Kid liked to save their more meaningful moments for when they were in private.

As he was looking around, he caught Sam's eye. That was all it took.

"Liz, Patty," Sam said, drawing the sisters' attention. "Ellen and I can show you around the castle, if you're interested."

"Who's Ellen?" Liz asked, looking around for another person. Hopefully not a ghost.

"That would be me," Danielle said, smiling at the sisters. "It's a nickname."

"Really?" Patty grinned. "C'mon, sis, we gotta! It'll be fun!" She looked at her older sister with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh, fine," Liz said. On instinct, she reached out to grab the back of Patty's jacket, but she was wearing a dress. They both were, matching ones. Soft purple halter top dresses that flowed down to their ankles. The colour matched the cufflinks of Kid's suit, a much nicer suit than his every day attire.

"Just don't leave me behind," Liz said, following her sister, Danielle, and Sam from the hall.

Rylie had a feeling that this was going to be one of their more private moments and she turned to Wulf. "Estas bone. Mi vokos se mi bezonos vin," she told him.

Wulf nodded, tearing a hole through the fabric of reality once more and hopping through, off to make sure everything was in order somewhere else.

With the others gone, Rylie dropped her strong façade. She looked tired and stressed, ready to throw in the towel with all of this.

Kid quickly crossed the distance between them and pulled Rylie into a tight hug, pinning her arms between them. He squeezed, laying his hands flat on her back so he could keep the pressure spread out. For a few minutes he just stood there holding her, listening to her even breaths.

Once he was sure Rylie was okay, or at least more okay than before, he stepped back, but kept the pressure with his hands on her shoulders.

"King Phantom's a strong man, the madness won't have him forever," Kid said.

"I know but... " She sighed, trying to figure out how to word this. "They won't let him come back, not after this. They don't want someone so susceptible to madness," she explained. "I don't know how he did it, having a whole _dimension_ resting on his shoulders while being the hero of Amity Park _and_ a father. I feel like I'm going to crash just with this."

Rylie paused, closing her eyes. Thinking about how he was in a thermos—how _she_ had put him there—wasn't something she needed right now. "I… I'm scared, Kid," she said in a small voice.

Kid observed Rylie for a moment. Nothing he could say would change the situation. It wouldn't get rid of Danny's madness, it wouldn't strike down Asura, and it wouldn't relieve the burden that was about to be thrust upon Rylie's shoulders. He couldn't suddenly make everything better, but he could make sure Rylie knew she wasn't alone.

"Shinigamis live for a really long time," Kid said, finally knowing what he needed to say. Rylie gave him a confused look, but he kept talking. "My father is over 800 years old, he's had centuries to become the great Shinigami he is today. One day, I'm going to take his place. I used to think I'd have centuries before that day too, to prove myself. But now. After what happened to your father, and with Asura's madness spreading, I've realized that day may not be so far off. I'm not ready."

Kid paused. "I'm scared, too."

Rylie sighed. She knew this was hard on him too. On everyone, really. But how could she be expected to lead a dimension, still go to school, keep up her relationship with Kid, _and_ help stop Asura?

"What are we gonna do?" she asked in a hushed tone. "About all of this?"

"Whatever we have to," Kid said. He could admit that their fears, while similar, were slightly different. Kid's was a fear of something to come, but for Rylie it was happening now. "And you won't be alone," he added. "You may rule the Ghost Zone, but as a Shinigami, all souls are within my domain, including yours."

A blush dusted Rylie's cheeks, a smile gracing her face. "Thank you," she said. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

They were interrupted by Brava running in. Well, she more of flew in but that was beside the point.

"My queen, the Ancients' Council and Clockwork are due to arrive at any moment, it is time to get ready!" she exclaimed, her voice hurried.

Rylie groaned. Leave it to one of her aides to ruin the moment. "Alright, alright, we'll be there in a second, Brava," she said with a sigh.

"Make sure to keep your hood up until you are told you can take the cloak off!" Brava said. She flew away, off to gather the others and start herding what was probably going to be the _whole_ Ghost Zone into the castle.

"I'd ask if you're ready, but…" Kid trailed off, already knowing the answer to that question. Instead, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Rylie pulled the hood up and transformed, her eyes turning the ectoplasmic green that was so reminiscent of her father. It was no use trying to fight Brava on the cloak, after all.

"Like I'm probably gonna screw up more than a few times," she said bluntly. "But better thanks to you."

She leaned closer to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Then the other, knowing he'd want it that way.

Kid froze as warmth gathered in his cheeks, a rosy blush to match Rylie's. He gathered himself together and smiled, holding out his elbow for Rylie to take.

"Queen Phantom," he said.

Rylie felt butterflies flutter in her chest as she took his elbow, still blushing. "Lord Shinigami," she replied.

* * *

The coronation had just started and the Head Ancient—a large, red-eyed golem-like ghost named Kerom—stood in front of Rylie, the Crown of Fire in his hands.

"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" he asked, his voice deep and gruff.

"Of—" another ancient cleared their throat, giving Rylie a look. "I am willing," she said, trying to stay calm. How had her father done this? She clutched the book in her hands tighter. Hopefully Ghost Writer wouldn't kill her if she destroyed one book.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the denizens of Khech Theno, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" Kerom asked her.

"I solemnly promise to do so," she said with a nod, closing her eyes for a moment. All the eyes on her were unnerving. She just needed to forget for a moment. She could do this. Everyone important to her was here. The ghosts were counting on _her_ now.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?" Kerom continued, looking down at her.

"I will," she replied. How much longer would this take and how long until they put the crown on?

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the peace in Khech Theno? Will you to the utmost of your power protect all those under your rule? And will you preserve unto the Ancients' Council and Delegates of the Observants, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

Taking a deep breath, she knew this was a tall order. Still, she said, "I promise." With that, she turned to the _extremely_ large crowd gathered in room. Her family, her boyfriend, her friends, they were somewhere in there. "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me Crengwelk."

Kerom stepped back. "Clockwork, if you would," he said.

Rylie had a look of pure confusion on her face, hidden beneath the depths of her cloak. This hadn't been part of anything she had practiced with the advisors before.

"What, what's going on?" she whispered.

Behind Rylie, an adult Clockwork rose from his place amongst the row of Ancients, a black cauldron in his hands. Tradition dictated he was to approach the new monarch from the front and offer her a glimpse of the cauldron before completing his task.

Clockwork was never one for tradition.

Floating at Rylie's back, he raised the cauldron and turned it upside down, dumping viridescent ectoplasm on Rylie's covered head.

As most who knew Rylie could expect, she shrieked. Quite loudly. " _Kio diable!?_ " she exclaimed, giving a pointed glare at the Master of Time. Now she knew why Brava had been so insistent on her wearing the cloak.

Clockwork smirked, lowering the cauldron. He shifted into his elderly form as he said, "You have been anointed in the life-blood of Khech Theno. Shed your cloak so you may don the crown."

" _Ni parolas pri konservado de ĉi tio de mi poste_ ," she hissed to him under her breath as she took off the ectoplasm-covered cloak.

Kerom placed the flaming green crown on her head and it glowed a bright white, changing into a large crown that fit her head snugly. It was a shiny black metal with glowing green gems embedded in it.

Kerom turned to the crowd. "Fellow ghosts, I present to you your new monarch of Khech Theno, Queen Rylie Stelara Phantom!" he boomed.

The whole room erupted into cheers as the ancients let off multi-colored beams of ectoplasm towards the ceiling, which blew up like fireworks.

"Can I go sit with my family now, Kerom?" Rylie asked in a whisper, looking up at the Head Ancient.

Kerom chuckled. "Of course, my queen. Go enjoy your party _._ "

Rylie sighed in relief, making her way toward the table that was reserved for her family and friends. She hoped Ember picked out some good music for this. After getting dumped in ectoplasm, she needed some good music.

"So," she started with a sigh as she sat down. "How'd I do?"

"It was _awesome_!" Patty exclaimed, grinning as usual. "When that ghost dumped all the green stuff on you was so cool!"

Rylie groaned, burying her face in her arms on the table. "Don't remind me," she grumbled, the light aura around the crown flaring for a moment in her irritation.

"Nice crown," Liz said. She was hunched over in her seat, still not quite comfortable, but a lot more at ease than she was before. The crown _was_ cool, although Liz would prefer pink to black.

Kid motioned for Rylie to lean closer and examined the crown carefully. "Eight perfect oval cut stones, absolutely stunning. It suits you."

"Konsentis," Wulf said with a nod.

Rylie blushed slightly. "Thanks," she said as Frostbite's tribe started to play some traditional Ghost Zone music, complete with spine-tingling sounds. The music seemed to revitalize every ghost in the room, even Rylie's eyes seemed to get a bit brighter.

Liz curled a little tighter in her seat, wary of the surrounding ghosts, who were now much more energetic than they had been moments ago.

"I'm so proud of you, Ry," Sam said. She hugged Rylie, resting a heavy hand on the back of her neck. "You've grown up so much."

Rylie hugged her mother back tightly. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this," she mumbled softly. She let go, seeing Liz curled tighter. "Ember should be getting on stage soon, Liz. It's just tradition that some Zone music is played first."

As soon as their set ended, the Yeti ghosts left and the curtains opened, revealing Ember's band.

"You guys ready for some _real_ music!" Ember called out to the crowd, getting some cheers in response. "Then how about we call our two _lovebirds_ to the dance floor!"

Spotlights shone on Rylie and Kid, and Rylie was left wondering _how_ Ember hid those. And who told her. She had a sneaking suspicion it was Danielle, but she had no proof.

"Ooh, Kid, she's talking about you and Rylie!" Patty exclaimed. "You guys gotta go up!"

Kid, never one to hide from a spotlight if it was already—literally—being thrust upon him, took Rylie's hand and guided her to the dance floor. If Ember wanted them to dance, then they would dance.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Kid instructed, placing his own on Rylie's waist. He made sure to press down, knowing Rylie preferred a heavy hand to a light, feathery touch.

Lord Death taught Kid to dance years ago. Kid didn't like it much, though. At least not this way of dancing. There was very little symmetry in shuffling across the floor in a slow circle, not to mention the hand placement. Mirroring each other would be better. But for Rylie, Kid could ignore that for a few dances.

Rylie placed her hands on his shoulders, her blush returning in full force. Ember had started to sing _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain, her voice perfectly mimicking his.

Danielle watched, a smirk on her face. Her plan was working perfectly.

"I, I've never danced before, just letting you know," Rylie said.

"Just follow my lead," Kid said, taking the first step back. Rylie stepped forward to match his movement. Maybe it was _so_ asymmetrical.

"And," Kid added as he took another step, "if you don't think you can follow the steps to perfection, you can stand on my toes."

"Aright," she said, following his lead. She could do this, for him. Whoever had picked this song did well at least.

"Go Kid!" Patty cheered from their table.

Danielle smirked. Patty had the right idea.

"Kiss her!" Danielle added on.

Sam frowned at Danielle, quirking an eyebrow, but didn't protest against the encouragement. She thought Rylie and Kid looked cute together. Kid's green tie and purple cufflinks even matched the accents on Rylie's dress and her makeup.

Kid pretended not to hear Danielle's shout. The moment between him and Rylie in the hall had been perfect, and they were already giving in to the whims of the audience by dancing under a spotlight. Rylie's aunt could survive without seeing them kiss at that very moment.

" _I'll be your cryin' shoulder,_

_I'll be love suicide,_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life,_ " Ember sang.

"Even with everyone watching us… This is still a really nice moment," Rylie admitted. Her smile was small but genuine. "Though I have a sneaking suspicion this was Danielle's doing."

" _The greatest fan of your life,_

 _The greatest fan of your life._ "

"I will get them to kiss, some day, just watch," Dani said to Sam, giggling as she did. "They were made for each other."

Rylie leaned closer to Kid, closing her eyes as the song started to wind down. She felt better than she had in _days_. And it was all thanks to Kid.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Stop! They are not here to harm the queen!
> 
> 2\. Like me!
> 
> 3\. It's okay. I'll call if I need you.
> 
> 4\. What the hell!?
> 
> 5\. We are talking about keeping this from me later.
> 
> 6\. Agreed.


End file.
